


sucker punch

by wastrelwoods



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Casual Sex, Let Juno Steel Get Dicked Down 2k17, Other, Pegging, Sparring, Wall Sex, deja vu huh? maybe i like writing about people pinning juno to walls dont @ me, officially never going to happen in canon and so im free to make it happen here and now, only with a healthy dose of completely unresolved romantic tension, the juno steel mood, thoroughly resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastrelwoods/pseuds/wastrelwoods
Summary: Juno pushes. Alessandra pushes back.





	sucker punch

**Author's Note:**

> mood for this one? magnet by the punch brothers. it's a bop

The problem with Juno Steel is he never actually asks for things. Just looks at them sideways, little lingering glances like he thinks nobody will notice. Makes it that much harder to turn him down, even when it's the smart thing to do. 

Alessandra likes to think she's pretty goddamn good at making the smart decisions. She's certainly the most stubborn woman she's ever met. But somehow, Steel, he just gets right under her skin every time. Like it's nothing. 

Like today, showing up at the door of the gym where he knows she's been picking up shifts five minutes after closing, his shoulders pulled high and close under his long coat, a rictus smile pasted over his bruised face. Asking her all about the kidnapping case she worked the other week that landed her in the papers, with a vague nod that tells her he's not even pretending to listen. Ignoring all her pointed glances towards that 'closed' sign on the door and shrugging his coat over the counter and walking past Alessandra to start idly taping his hands.

That's when she should have told him to piss off, probably, but the thing is Alessandra's been in this PI business for a while now. She knows how to read people. And she can see in Juno's stance that he's bracing for a fight. "Long day?" she asks, not because she expects him to answer. 

He laughs, small and bitter and harsh. "Do I look like I wanna talk about it?" 

And he glances at her, sideways, a quick glance from under his knitted brows as he finishes taping his hands. And then they're right back to where they always end up. 

Alessandra rolls her eyes, and swings her fist at his head. 

They've been through wars, both she and Juno, firefights of one kind or another. She doesn't know any more about his past than he knows about hers, any more than they've mumbled to each other too many drinks deep and forgotten the next morning. But she knows they're more alike than is probably good for either of them, in the long run. Knows he's seen too many of the dark corners of this city, like she has. Knows he probably wakes up shaking and sweating and scared and alone, no matter how strong he tries to be, the same way she has. And she knows some days the world winds him up so tight that the only way he can think to get back to something like normality is to swing until his hands are too bruised to hit any longer. 

That's a feeling Alessandra's sort of familiar with, herself. 

So that's how they always come back to this. Fighting, because it's something they both know how to do even when it feels like they can't do another single goddamn thing right. Trading punches in the back of this empty gym, abandoning form for the thrill of feeling the breath shudder through their chests, hitting as hard as they can, secure in the the knowledge that the other can take it, wants to take it, _needs_ to--

Juno's elbow connects with her sternum, hard, and it pushes a breathless laugh out of her. She bends his arm behind his back and pins him, but he's faster than she is, almost kicks the legs out from under her to break the hold. She steps away to wipe the sweat out of her stinging eyes, and sees him grinning, wide and wild, teeth bloodied from a split lip she must have re-opened just a second ago. Remembers, just for a second, why she'd decided it would be all too easy to love this dame when she first met him, but she doesn't know where to go with that thought from there so she blinks and tries to forget she ever thought it. 

Hitting him in the face again helps some. So does the rush of adrenaline that spikes through her when Juno knees her in the side and tries to go in for a headbutt, and the breathless grunt that Juno lets out when she counters him with a solid hit to the stomach. 

Ordinarily, she'd have the presence of mind to try to drag this out as long as possible, let the two of them dance around each other until they all but collapse on the rubber mat with exhaustion, but this time she's too caught up in it to resist the follow-through, the practiced way she shifts her weight to bring Juno crashing onto his back, rolling automatically to pin him down with her hips braced against his thighs and one arm against his throat and his eye shining and his mouth agape as he pants for air and her face hovering an inch away from his--

He struggles for an moment, can't break the hold, then goes quiet and still. She can feel his heart pounding, the soft rhythm of it where her chest is pressed against his. Beating a mile a minute. 

She knows he's going to lean up and kiss her a second before he does, sees the opportunity to correct her mistake pass her by and does nothing. Alessandra closes her eyes and groans when Juno sticks his tongue into her mouth, tastes salt and liquor and copper and Juno Juno _Juno_ \--

"Goddamnit," she hisses, presses down on the arm at his throat until his head snaps back and hits the mat, hard. "Goddamnit, Steel, I swear to god--"

His mouth twists like he wants to apologize, wants to laugh, wants to beg her to kiss him again, but all he manages is a hoarse, "'Lessandra." 

And he should know, damn him, know what a thing like that does to her. He can't breathe her name out like some kind of benediction while she's got him pinned like this, and he certainly can't stare up at her with that lost, pleading, hungry look on his face while he says it. A girl could be persuaded to do something rash, with a lady looking at her like that. 

Like leaning back down and kissing him again, hard, desperate, fueled with adrenaline and pent-up frustration and a hot kick of lust that burns heavy in the center of her chest. One of Juno's hands slides up her thigh and the other is tangled in her curls where they've been cropped close to her skull. The kind of kiss that usually accompanies a petty theft. But this time she's on top, she's in control, she's the one taking and he's giving it all up so readily, pulse fluttering in his throat, letting out soft little groans every time she shifts her weight. God, he's beautiful, she's always thought that about him, despite her better judgement--

Alessandra breaks off the kiss with a frustrated growl, head spinning. "You're a real asshole, Steel, anyone ever tell you that?" 

"Every day," he says, breathless, still clutching at her like she's the only solid thing in the universe. "Why'd you stop?" 

"I told you before, I'm not gonna be your rebound," she declares, and he slumps back against the floor with a groan, shirt sticking to his chest with sweat. "You and I do this now, we both know it won't end up anywhere good." 

He grunts at her in noncommittal agreement, eye sliding shut and his face tilting up towards the crooked ceiling fan turning above them. Whatever tension had been slowly unwinding from his shoulders while they sparred starts to creep back into his frame. Resigned. 

Alessandra sighs, peels away a curl of hair that had fallen over her face. And really, it's not like she doesn't want to push him up against the nearest flat surface and take him apart inch by inch. "You really wanna do this, huh?" she concedes.

His jaw tightens a second before his eye slides open again, asking without asking, and then, the first time she's ever heard it from him, "Please," he says flatly. She raises an eyebrow at him, and he echoes it again. "Just, please. Alessandra. I need to…not think for a little while. If…if you're up for it." 

It would be smarter to just tell him no.

Plus, she's just about had enough of having to be the one to make the smart decision all the time. 

Alessandra curses under her breath, pulls Juno up into a kiss by a hand fisted in his shirtfront, swallows the ragged gasp he makes against her mouth and stops thinking. It feels goddamn good. "One time, you hear me, Steel?" she vows, reaches up and puts her hands in his hair and tugs until his head bows back with the tension, a sudden wanton moan spilling over, and it sounds so pretty she does it all over again. "Don't make a habit of it," she warns him. 

Juno just laughs, then groans low and loud, shuddering in Alessandra's grip. "Shit, shit, fuck, please, please, you gotta fuck me, 'Lessandra, _please_." 

"Didn't think you even knew what that word meant until two minutes ago," she grunts, still tugging at his hair while she kisses down the column of his neck, and Juno's pulse is so rapid under the skin there she swears she can almost taste his heartbeat. "Come on, stand up." 

Juno makes a questioning half-noise and doesn't move, so Alessandra moves for him. "Get up," she repeats, tugging him to his feet. "Move, Steel, we're not doing this here." 

"What, did you want to buy me dinner first?" he snarks at her. "Come on, Strong, we both know I'm a cheap date."

"My apartment," she snaps at him, "Is just upstairs." She tugs his coat off the counter and throws it at him, keying in the digital locks while he fumbles to catch it. 

He's mouthy all the way up the stairs, making wisecracks about the state of her apartment building and the acid stains on the walls and whatever else crosses his mind so he can put aside the strange tension of the moment. Alessandra pays him just enough mind to wonder, briefly, whether the whole thing is some elaborate plot to get into her apartment and make off with another one of her case files. She weighs her keys in one hand, considering, and hesitates only a moment before sliding open her front door and gesturing expansively to Juno. "Ladies first." 

"That's pretty generous of you, Alessandra." He strides past her, turns on his heel, crosses his arms. "Any chance I can get you to start kissing me again sometime in the next week, or--"

"If we're doing this," she interrupts him, with a significant stare and a slow, deliberate step that lets the door slide shut behind her, "I'm calling the shots. That sound good to you, Steel?" 

"Fine. Perfect. Now can we--"

"I didn't say you could talk," she interrupts again, feels the words rasp low in her throat, and Juno's jaw clamps shut. She stalks closer, watches him watch her with his eye wide and dark. Leans down and gives him a rough kiss, quick, all teeth. "I like this," she tells him. "Get on your knees."

He huffs out a breath that sounds halfway to a groan, and for an instant Alessandra's sure he won't do it, won't take the order. Would be tantamount to letting her win, after all, and Juno's a fighter. Got a hell of an ego on him, too, when it comes to picking fights. Scrappy, and stubborn. 

But he does, after only a moment's hesitation. Sinks down to the ground, looking Alessandra square in the face while he does it, and looks up at her expectantly.

No one's ever praised Alessandra for following an order before, so she doesn't return the favor now. Gives him a brief, neutral nod, and runs a hand through his hair. "Wait here, and don't move." 

Turning her back and walking away into the next room isn't a smart decision either, not with someone as slippery as Juno Steel. Gives him the opportunity to snoop around, if he's here for something she doesn't know about. And while Alessandra would rely on the dame having her back in a firefight without a second thought, she trusts him about as far as she can throw him. 

Granted, she could throw him pretty damn far given half an opportunity. Lightweight. 

But when she walks back in, he's right where she left him, kneeling in the center of the room, staring up at her appraisingly with sweat still beading on his skin. "Jesus, Juno," she says with a laugh, "If I'd known the best way to get you to listen to me was to bribe you with sex, I'd have done this ages ago. Get undressed."

He grins at her, undressed to her bra and outfitted with her favorite strap-on, and pulls his tank over his head.

Alessandra watches him, because there's no point in getting shy now. Most of the scars she's seen before anyway, but this is about the rest of him, the way his shoulders shift while he unbuttons his pants, the faint flush creeping over his dark skin, the crisscrossing web of the fishnet stockings revealed when he slides his pants down his thighs and kicks them away. "Leave those on for me?" she asks, quickly, surprised by the way her voice catches on the words.

Juno stills, and bites down on a moan, and Alessandra _wants_. She crouches beside him and puts a hand at his jaw and kisses him like she could swallow him whole, desperate and hot and raw. She nudges him down, down until the curve of his back hits the floor and she can push his legs apart, moving her lips away from his lips to trace down the tower of his neck, over his chest, teeth scraping over a flushed nipple while her hands catch his hands and hold him there. "Shit," Juno breathes, and then digs his teeth into his bottom lip, staring worriedly down at her. 

Not surprising to discover that his newfound self-restraint has a limit, after all, but not such a disappointment either. He sounds wrecked, and she's barely even started. Alessandra tweaks at the reddened nipple with a finger, and relishes the muffled whine that Juno can't hold back in response. "New rule. Make all the noise you want, but if my landlord complains, I'm making it your problem." She presses her mouth to the inside of his thigh, through the grid of his stockings, then reaches down to rip them apart with a sharp tug. Juno gasps, his back arching off the ground. 

"Fuck, goddamnit, Alessandra," he pleads, and she tugs out the lube tucked into her waistband and coats her fingers, pulls his panties aside to tug at his cock, and then brush lower down. She opens him up slowly, giving him just enough of a burn and stretch to make his eye water. 

Most of the noises spilling from his lips are incoherent babble, but he's begging with every line in his body, the straining muscles of his arched back, the tremble of his thighs, the aborted grasping of his hands as they struggle for purchase against the carpet. Alessandra crooks her fingers in deeper and he bites down hard on his own arm, muffling a shout. 

"Look at you. So damn pretty," she tells him, rubbing at him through his panties 'til the wet stain of precum spreads over the fabric. "Ready for me, Steel?"

His legs kick out helplessly, and he throws his head back with a whine. "Yes, god yes, get in me already, wanna feel you--"

Alessandra gives him what he wants, pushes him back and lifts his hips higher and sinks right into him, slow but firm, feels that hot friction at the apex of her thighs as her body and his join together. Alessandra takes what she wants, too, pulls back and snaps her hips forward, hard, and Juno shouts, wraps one of his legs around her waist like he can drag her in deeper with just a little pull. The fishnet catches against her hot, sweaty skin and pulls and chafes, and Alessandra drags her hand all the way up his thigh just to feel the loose-knit fabric shift again, her nails catching on the thin threads. 

And maybe Juno feels like returning the favor, because when the momentum of her thrusts draws her forward again, bent over and hovering above his heaving chest he throws up an arm and wraps it around her so his nails scratch a trail down her spine. Alessandra swears under her breath and fucks him harder, leans down to press her lips against the line of his unshaven jaw. She can feel his cock trapped between their bodies, pressing against her belly with each shift of her hips. 

"'Strong," he's saying again, low and hoarse right in her ear, and the strap-on grinds back against her while she fucks him and she's burning hotter than the goddamn sun, everything in her is just the boiling, aching pulse of want want want. 

And still, all of that, this press and scrape and burn of their bodies moving together, it's just on the edge of _not enough_. 

When she pulls away, Juno's staring up at her like he's never wanted anything else, and she knows that for the lie it is but goddamn if it doesn't make her breath catch in her chest. She likes pretending to have this, likes it enough that she can almost forget how badly she's probably going to regret all of it within the week, and then for too long after that. 

But they're not thinking right now, damnit, that's the whole point of this. Not thinking. Just doing. 

So Alessandra pulls until Juno's legs are wrapped firmly around her waist, and gets her hands under his back and moves him just where she wants him. And that's closer, deeper, more, struggling to her feet with Juno still clinging to her, ignoring his short cry of protest, staggering forward and shoving him against the closest wall hard enough to jar all her photos in their frames. Juno's aborted shout turns to a throaty groan the second his back collides with the plaster, as Alessandra grunts and presses right back into him again. 

"Holy shit fucking goddamn, 'Lessandra," Juno shouts. "God, oh god, never stop, please, please don't stop." His hands scrabble at Alessandra's shoulders, nails scraping over her skin, and he presses open-mouthed kisses to the place where her neck and jaw meet, punctuated with a raspy low cry at every thrust. 

He's too damn vocal, jaw hanging slack while he moans loud enough that they probably know what she and Juno are up to in Olympus Mons by now. Would have been smarter just to gag him, would have been even smarter then that not to fuck him against the wall at all, where every move she makes shakes plaster and rattles furniture as Juno's back hits the surface in a series of audible _thuds_. But it feels so fucking good, everything about taking Juno hard and fast, holding him down and holding him up all at once. Her head's empty of everything but the way Juno's calling out her name and the rush of blood to her ears.

"Gonna--oh fuck, shit, shit, Strong, I'm close, I'm so _close_ , let me come--" 

He's burning hot against her, sweat running down his flushed face and sticky thighs and heaving chest, and his voice is shattered, rough, just a ceaseless cascade of words strung together that all mean please, please, Alessandra. She has no intention of denying him, either, feels his legs trembling around her while she presses him back against the wall and sinks deep into him and reaches down with one hand to pull at his dick. "Juno," she moans, low in her throat, and he throws his head back and comes, hard, voice breaking off into a soft, breathless whine. 

He's still shuddering apart, but just starting to come back down to earth when Alessandra cries out and sinks her teeth into Juno's shoulder. The whole center of her body throbs and burns and aches and then reaches its peak until slowly the ache evaporates. When it does, her thighs are shaking underneath her, and she has to set Juno down before the both of them collapse on the ground. 

A fuck like that is better than a fight, she decides, then and there. More exhilarating, but still leaves her with just enough of a lingering soreness to feel right again, and just enough of a lingering exhaustion to help her forget the thing that made her feel wrong in the first place. 

Not that she can really be bothered to think about any of that right now. 

Juno slides down the wall 'til he hits the floor and sits there for a minute before he really manages to catch a full breath. "Goddamn."

"I'll drink to that," she tells him, reaching up to wipe at the sweat on the back of her neck, and bracing herself against the wall to climb to her feet. "You gonna stick around, Steel?" 

He shrugs, glancing up at her a little guiltily before his eye darts towards the door. Alessandra snorts, and stretches out her shoulders with a groan. Like pulling teeth, trying to get Juno Steel to ask for something he wants. Stubborn ass.

But she'll do her best to make the habit stick for him. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> is it a bad idea to fistfight and then hook up with your much more well-adjusted ex? well, nobody's doubting that, but as far as Juno Steel Bad Decisions go it could honestly be much worse, so,
> 
> uh hh im also on tumblr and twitter @wastrelwoods


End file.
